<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Подходящая ситуация by fandom Penguins of Madagascar 2020 (WTF_Penguins_of_Madagascar)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25973359">Подходящая ситуация</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Penguins_of_Madagascar/pseuds/fandom%20Penguins%20of%20Madagascar%202020'>fandom Penguins of Madagascar 2020 (WTF_Penguins_of_Madagascar)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Драбблы и мини R-NC17 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Penguins of Madagascar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Captur, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Helpless, Humanized, Love, M/M, Male Slash, Military, Missions, Oral Sex, Slice of Life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:27:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>980</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25973359</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Penguins_of_Madagascar/pseuds/fandom%20Penguins%20of%20Madagascar%202020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Рико пришел вытащить сидящего в плену напарника, но не торопится развязывать.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kowalski/Rico (Madagascar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Драбблы и мини R-NC17 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894057</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>7 Драбблы и мини R-NC Пингвинов Мадагаскара 2020, Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Подходящая ситуация</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Хорошо, что ты пришел!<br/>
<br/>
Рико кивнул. Ему тоже казалось, что это хорошо.<br/>
<br/>
— Магнитный ключ обесточивается через щиток. Откроешь, я подскажу, что… Рико?..<br/>
<br/>
Вместо того чтобы отправляться к щитку и изучить его, подрывник присел на край стола и потрогал начала его, а потом пленника.<br/>
<br/>
— Сейчас это лишнее.<br/>
<br/>
Рико пожал плечами. На его взгляд лишние тут были браслеты, фиксирующие запястья над головой. Он и их осмотрел, а потом вопросительно рыкнул.<br/>
<br/>
— Да, не удобно, — согласился лейтенант, — но действенно. Я руки еле чувствую, какой там побег… Давай, не тяни кота за хвост, выпусти меня!..<br/>
<br/>
Рико взял собеседника за подбородок и всмотрелся в лицо. Рыкнул.<br/>
<br/>
— Нет, нормально, — Ковальски, как мог, пожал плечами. — Не думаю, что ему действительно нужны были эти коды доступа, раз я жив.<br/>
<br/>
Рико сунул ладонь между поверхностью столешницы и чужой спиной и без стеснения ощупал пленного.<br/>
<br/>
— Рико!..<br/>
<br/>
Тот, уже опускавший руку ниже, недоуменно обернулся.<br/>
<br/>
— Перестань.<br/>
<br/>
Подрывник сжал чужое бедро, ощущая, как напрягаются под кожей мышцы и отрицательно покачал головой.<br/>
<br/>
— Гр-р!<br/>
<br/>
— Нет, это просто реакция тела. Она ничего не значит.<br/>
<br/>
— Гр-р-р!..<br/>
<br/>
— Это… сложно. Слушай. Просто выпусти меня — и все это пройдет, и…<br/>
<br/>
Рико без стеснения полез рукой дальше. Беззащитный сейчас, лишенный свободы человек в его понимании мог быть в такой момент расстроен, напуган, это понятно, но… но никак не возбужден.<br/>
<br/>
— Не надо меня трогать, — пленник попытался вывернуться, но не тут-то было. — Рико, это просто… Некоторым нравится.<br/>
<br/>
— Гр?<br/>
<br/>
— Да. Потому что, если тебя так заарканили — значит, не хотят, чтобы ты уходил.<br/>
<br/>
— Гр-р!<br/>
<br/>
— Конечно, я понимаю разницу. Враг — это враг. Но подсознанию это не растолкуешь.<br/>
<br/>
— Гррррр-р?<br/>
<br/>
— Да, мне нравится. А теперь прекрати меня тискать и выпусти… Пожалуйста, Рико, выпусти меня…<br/>
<br/>
Последняя фраза относилась, пожалуй, не столько к оковам, сколько к настойчивой горячей руке, хозяйничавшей с чужим телом. Рико фыркнул. Выпустить? Чтобы все это кончилось с тем, чтобы никогда больше не начаться?.. Выпустить, когда он чувствует, с какой готовностью отзываются на его касания?.. Серьезно?..<br/>
<br/>
Да и сопротивляются ему только из-за каких-то «приличий», которых он так и не сумел понять. Почему бы просто не разрешить себе быть собой, а ему — приобщиться к этому?.. Он ведь не первый день знает Ковальски, и тот никогда не согласится, даже если сам будет хотеть, потому что хотеть чего-то такого «неправильно». Так что Рико просто не станет спрашивать.<br/>
<br/>
К тому же — это так приятно: ощущать, что к тебе стремятся. Ковальски хочет чувствовать, что его не отпустят, но ведь и Рико хочет чувствовать то же самое: что ему разрешат ни за что не отпускать. И сейчас, когда он стащил чужие штаны к коленям и без зазрения совести тискал Ковальски, это чувство у него есть. А лейтенант такой отзывчивый, его стоит только тронуть, и он готов — все последние два дня, небось, не мог отделаться от мыслей об этом… Отчего бы, спрашивается, было не сказать раньше напарнику: свяжи меня, хочу быть твоим… Рико уперся коленом между чужих ног, подбираясь поближе. Ковальски не видел ни его, ни того, что происходило: отвернулся, зажмурившись, не то потерявшись в ощущениях, не то в попытке отстраниться от происходящего. Довольно жалкая попытка, учитывая его недвусмысленный стояк… Рико несильно укусил лейтенанта повыше колена, заставив мигом открыть глаза и обернутся.<br/>
<br/>
— Гр-р-р!.. — укоризненно выдохнул он, и тут же прижался к месту укуса губами, заглаживая вспышку боли нежностью. — Гр-р-р!<br/>
<br/>
Он сам глаз не мог отвести от чужого скуластого лица и от того, как напрягаются узкие губы.<br/>
<br/>
— Гр-р, — проворковал он с нажимом. Никуда он не уйдет, и никто его не остановит, пусть Ковальски даже не надеется. Он ведь хотел подчиниться более сильному? Сейчас самое время.<br/>
<br/>
Ковальски в слова так ничего и не оформил, но колени расслабил, и дал Рико расположиться как тому хотелось. Было неудобно — никому не было бы в военной форме — но подрывника это не останавливало. Он навис над пленником, тот немедленно уперся коленом в кевларовый щиток на плече, и Рико заставил его распрямить вторую ногу, пока маневр не повторили. Ковальски задергался, а после выгнулся дугой, стоило Рико его разок лизнуть. Чистый. Это хорошо. Рико улыбнулся. Если лейтенант хочет побыть беспомощным — напарник ему это устроит… И он лизнул еще разок — обвел языком истекающую головку, даже не думая спускаться ниже, и принялся дразнить кончиком, иногда обманчиво обхватывая губами и тут же соскальзывая. Ковальски зашипел, растеряв все слова, и выгнул спину до упора, пытаясь получить хоть что-то кроме этого издевательства. Рико лизал его с готовностью, но упорно не опускал голову ниже, хотя мог бы взять в рот нормально и избавить их обоих от мучений. Не будь лейтенант связан — уже бы вмешался, пригнул чужую голову, сунул бы пусть не до конца, но хоть как-нибудь. Однако вместо этого его только изводили обещанием близкого удовольствия: Рико старательно оглаживал кончиком языка по всем изгибам, тихонько мурлыча: ему это баловство нравилось. И особенно нравился беспомощно бьющийся, готовый умолять напарник.<br/>
<br/>
— Господи да возьми же ты в рот, — прохрипел он, едва ли соображая что несет и продолжая толкаться бедрами. Рико только позволял налившейся головке тереться о его изогнутые улыбкой губы и иногда отстранялся, так что Ковальски только мучительно стонал, оставшись без хоть какой-то ласки.<br/>
<br/>
— Грр?<br/>
<br/>
— Хорошо!<br/>
<br/>
— Гр-р-р??<br/>
<br/>
— Да, да, согласен!<br/>
<br/>
— Гр-р-р-р!!<br/>
<br/>
— Я сам принесу тебе эти чертовы веревки для шиб… Боже… Сде… сделай так еще раз… Лизн… А-а-а…<br/>
<br/>
Рико заработал языком быстро и старательно: не садист же он в самом деле, а Ковальски вон уже на грани… Тот, бедняга, почти скулил, ритмично выгибаясь и старательно терся головкой о приоткрытые для него губы. Рико сжалился и вобрал изнывающий член, позволяя совершить пару толчков в теплой тесноте и не прекращая наглаживать языком. Ковальски буквально взорвался у него во рту.<br/>
<br/>
Спустя четверть часа, когда Рико уже справился с оковами, и они сидели рядом на злополучном столе, Ковальски растирал занемевшие запястья и все еще не находил слов, которые бы соответствовали ситуации. Да и что было говорить? Что ему было чертовски хорошо? Рико это и без него знал. Что он хочет еще? Это Рико совершенно точно знал тоже. Что ему стыдно? Это даже звучало бы глупо…<br/>
<br/>
— Гр-р-р? — пришел ему на помощь подрывник.<br/>
<br/>
— Да, — кивнул в ответ лейтенант. — Я тоже.<br/>
<br/>
И в самом деле — это, пожалуй, лучше всего походило ситуации.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>